Sombody Who Cared
by Princess Fireball
Summary: HEy!! It's my 1st HP fic!! Please read!! Hermoine hasn't seen much of Harry around Hogwarts lately but then she bumps into him. What is troubling him so?


HOLA!!! Hey I'm Princess Fireball and I'm finally back from the dead.   
FF.net shut my account down for some unknown reason so I have started anew   
and I bring to you my first ever Harry Potter fic!!  
enjoy!!  
  
  
PS the song is Michelle Branches  
  
  
  
I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I was swept away  
-------------------------------------  
  
Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts. Her bag was heavy as usual, but nothing she couldn't handle. Ever since the whole ordeal with the Time-Turner no one really trusted her alone with a class schedule. Everyone thought that she'd sign up for all classes again.  
  
"Really" she snipped to herself  
  
It had been kind of a long week, with classes dragging out and being exceptionally boring. I mean come on, anti-burping charms, what Wendelin the Weird did when she was three, and a hiccup repelling draught? Please! You'd think the teachers had all died? Well…Professor Binns doesn't really count since he's already dead and had always been this boring but Snape and Flitwick have never been so dull in class then give soooo much homework; a 6-foot essay on the effects of anti-hiccup draught, and a 10-foot essay on Wendelin's favorite baby foods.   
  
----------------------  
I didn't know that  
It was so cold and  
You needed someone  
To show you the way  
---------------------  
  
Just then a figure with dark hair rushed down the hallway, running into Hermione and knocking them both down.  
  
"Sorr-Hermione!"  
  
"Hi Harry, I haven't seen much of you"  
  
"Yeah the new Quidditch captain, Danan, has us practicing night and day. He's more obsessed than Wood was."  
  
Harry helped Hermione to her feet then said a quick goodbye then ran back down the hall.  
  
'What was that in his eyes?'  
  
coldness  
  
emptiness  
  
loneliness  
  
'How? He and Ron are fine, and we haven't fought. What's wrong with him? I mean studies are a bit overwhelming, but when did he turn so cold.'  
  
That night around 1:30 Harry stumbled into the Gryffindor Common Room after Quidditch practice completely beat. Not even having the energy to climb the stairs he just collapsed on a couch.  
  
Hermione had been waiting at the top of the stairs to her dorm, when she saw Harry come in she wasted no time. She was going to get to the bottom of this, tonight.  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Harry"  
  
Harry opened his eyes to find a pretty girl with brown hair looking down at him   
  
---------------------  
So I took your hand and  
We figured out that  
When the time came   
I'd take you away  
--------------------  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Harry sat up  
  
"What are you doing up it's gotta be late"  
  
"I've been waiting or you, I need to talk to you"  
  
Harry laid his head against the back of the couch. 'Great, nothing good has ever come out of those six words'  
  
"About what?"  
  
Hermione shifted her position on the couch so that she was facing him more directly.  
  
"About you. Harry something's wrong isn't it?"  
  
Harry just let out a deep breath  
  
"Answer me, earlier today when you bumped into me your eyes were so cold and empty. What's going on?"  
  
Harry stared right into Hermione's eyes. And brought up her hands to rest on his cheeks.  
  
Hermione gasped, images jumping through her mind. They were coming from Harry. The images slowed down enough that Hermione watched them in her mind. His parents' death, Diggory's death, shrouds of dismal gray surrounded a Quidditch field by the looks of it no one would ever play there, her own face smiling but getting farther and farther away, mass amounts of parchment piling up, then pictures of Sirius in pain and surrounded by dementors, last of all Voltemort placing his finger on Harry's scar and laughing, then it all went blank.  
  
Hermione's eyes went back into focus; Harry was still staring into her eyes. By this time Hermione's hands had fallen from his face. She stared bewildered at him for a moment or two. Then she took his hand and hugged him tightly.   
  
--------------------------  
  
And if you want to  
I can save you  
And I can take you  
Away from here  
-------------------------  
  
For the next couple weeks Harry and Hermione didn't speak a word to each other. They hardly ever saw each other they hardly talked about each other. Neither one of them understood what happened that night. Hermione had pretty much seen into his soul, saw his fears and stresses. And it scared them both.   
  
Poor Ron, with his two best friends not talking he came to the conclusion that aliens had invaded their minds and taken over their bodies. (we all know how smart Ron is) Not being able to stand it nor the dreams of Harry and Hermione sprouting orange hair and shouting killing spells and bloodthirsty spiders everywhere. Ron called his friends to meet him at 2 o'clock on Friday night in the Gryffindor Common Room. That way he could get them to talk it out.  
  
Yawn  
  
Stumble trip  
  
Crash  
  
"shit"  
  
Harry staggered over to and promptly collapsed on a couch by the fire, well the fireplace. The actual fire had gone out ages ago.   
  
Snore  
  
'Pathetic' Thought Ron who was sitting over in a corner of the Common Room. He decided that he would wait until they were both down before he'd talk to either of them, being they didn't even know that they were both meeting him here, now, in the middle of the night. Hey, it's not his fault they didn't see it. They should know these things about him by now.  
  
About ten minutes later Hermione came down the stairs, almost tripping but catching herself. She blindly walked through the common room until she got to a couch near the fireplace. Hermione then pretty much fell onto the couch and went immediately to sleep.  
  
Ron got up. He saw the girls' dormitory door open and figured that Hermione must be down by now. He crept over towards the couch then almost laughed out loud. Harry was lying on his back on the couch, Hermione had fallen on top of him and they were both sleeping practically wrapped in each other's arms. If only he had a ….pop!  
  
Ron magicked a camera out of thin air and   
  
FLASH!!  
  
That woke 'em up.   
  
"GAAA!!!"  
  
Hermione woke up first. Seeing that she was lying on top of Harry she tried to get up. But Harry's arms were still wrapped around her waist. With Hermione's movement Harry woke. Seeing Hermione on top of him he jumped up. That put poor tired Hermione on the floor. Ron fell over laughing.   
  
Harry stood up and helped Hermione off the floor  
  
"Ok Ron, what did you want to see me, and I guess Hermione about in the middle of the night?"  
  
"You two" said Ron suddenly serious  
  
Hermione looked up "Huh?"  
  
"You two. You're not speaking to each other, you won't look at each other, and you're going to take over Hogwarts!!!"  
  
"Ron, what on Earth are you talking about?"  
  
"Harry, don't you see or has the alien already sunk too far into your brain"  
  
"What alien?"  
  
"Hermione they got you too."  
  
Harry grabbed the now hysterical Ron and pinned him to the wall.  
  
"Ron there are no such things as aliens"  
  
"You just want me to believe that while you and Hermione grow orange hair and shoot spiders at me"  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other, smiled, raised their wands and mumbled incoherently  
  
WHAM  
  
Before Ron could yell, move, or anything he was wrapped in ropes and gagged. His eyes bulged as his dreams came to life. Harry put a weightless charm on him and put him back the guy's dormitory. When he came back down the stairs Hermione was waiting for him on the on the couch.  
  
------------------  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cared  
------------------  
  
  
"Well Herm, what do you think that was all about?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
FLASH (she put a fire in the fireplace)  
  
"Apparently Ron noticed something and wanted us to talk about it" Hermione said  
  
The two sat in a deafening silence for a while before Hermione spoke  
  
--------------------  
I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have  
To keep me hanging on  
-------------------  
  
"Harry, that night after the Quidditch practice, what happened?"  
  
Harry just looked at her; his eyes were the same as that night. Cold, empty, and lonely, Hermione could feel pain just looking at him.  
  
"What were those images?"  
  
Harry sighed  
  
"It was bit of me, a glance at part of me"  
  
"But how did I see them. All I did was touch you"  
  
Harry looked into the fire. Hermione grabbed his hand  
  
"Harry, talk to me"  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Harry said still looking into the fire  
  
pain  
  
Was she becoming empathic all of a sudden? Hermione was sure that she could feel Harry's emotions. He was going through pain now and he was lonely. Hermione reached out to touch his face, but he wouldn't look at her. This time she made him look at her. He took her hands away from his face.  
  
He looked into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity. At least one of his fears would be faced tonight. Slowly Harry leaned forward till he was barely and inch from Hermione's face. Slowly, gently, almost fearfully he brought his lips to hers in a quick kiss. As soon as he pulled away from the stunned Hermione, Harry hastily ran out of the common room and down the hall. Leaving Hermione shocked on the couch.  
  
--------------------  
Please can you tell me  
So I finally see  
Where you go  
When you're gone  
--------------------  
  
  
Hermione sat on he couch in almost total shock. Harry kissed her. HARRY kissed her. Something she had dreamed about forever, but never something she thought would come true. Harry kissed her.  
  
The thought just rang in her mind; it took her almost a full ten minutes to notice that Harry wasn't in the common room anymore. Harry kissed her. About a hour or so later Hermione finally pulled her self away from that single thought, but that opened her up to actually feel the emotions that had come surging out of Harry to be purged by her. (PF: it was all that with the tingles ^_~*)   
  
Hermione went up to bed with the sensations still surging through her body. If this what a moment of his lips brought to her, her mind mused what else they could do, given more time. Hermione blushed in the dark then fitfully fell to sleep. (PF: Ginny would be so jealous!!!! Heck, I'M jealous!)  
  
  
The next morning Ron wouldn't come out of the dorm. Seamus and Dean untied him while laughing their heads off, neither of them believed what Ron was saying about aliens. Then it took Hermione over an hour to convince Ron that she and Harry were just playing a joke on him.   
  
At breakfast Neville noticed the empty seat next to Hermione and across from Ron.  
  
"Where's Harry?"  
  
Hermione looked up from her eggs and toast to see for the first time that the seat next to her was empty.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Well you should know; you were the last one to see him."  
  
"Yeah Ron, but you share a dormitory with him, did he come to bed last night?"  
  
"I was kinda asleep and didn't notice"  
  
Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, picked up her things, and then left for the Common Room. Running down the halls, she got a lot of weird looks from teachers and other students, it's not that often that someone would be running on a Saturday. Hermione stopped only when she reached the painting of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password, and do slow down dear"  
  
"Dragonus Flamborous"  
  
The Fat Lady smiled then swung open. Hermione leapt through the portrait hole and sprinted into the Common Room  
  
"Harry?"  
  
But the space was vacant of human life. Realizing this, Hermione ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. She burst through the door literally scaring the poop out of Hedwig who had just brought in a letter from Sirius for Harry.   
  
"GGRRRR"  
  
She slammed the door and ran back down the stairs.   
  
------------------  
And if you want to  
I can save you  
And I can take you   
Away for here  
------------------  
  
  
Hermione raced around the castle, looking for Harry. She just knew that something was wrong and that he shouldn't be alone right now, especially when he's been alone since last night. The Trophy Room was empty, except for Mrs. Norris, he wasn't in the broom cupboard, and Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was vacant. She checked a hundred classrooms as well as the library and even the boy's bathroom, an experience that she hoped she would never have to repeat.   
  
Frustrated beyond belief Hermione went outside. The wind always had a way of clearing her mind; she walked around the grounds alone trying to think of where else Harry might be. Losing herself in thought, Hermione quickly found herself in the Forbidden Forest, beyond the sight of the castle.  
  
"Oh crap" (PF: one of my fav sayings)  
  
Hermione dug her wand out of her robes  
  
"Point Me"  
  
The wand shifted so it was facing north she followed it hoping that she was going to the right direction. After half an hour of wandering Hermione decided that the castle was not to the north and that it was getting dark.   
  
She stumbled around in the ever-growing darkness, not sure of which direction she should be going in.   
  
"Ow" Hermione hit the ground hard as her foot got caught on a protruding root  
  
"You should watch for those"  
  
Hermione looked up  
  
"Harry?"  
  
---------------------  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cared  
----------------------  
  
  
"What are you doing out here Hermione? It's dangerous"  
  
"I came looking for you"  
  
Harry was a little taken back  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was worried about you, you ran out of the Common Room last night-"  
  
Harry looked down "Well I could hardly stay"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
Hermione came over and sat near Harry on her knees on the ground, facing him  
  
Harry looked up into Hermione's eyes  
  
"You probably hate me now, I couldn't face you after I"  
  
"Kissed me" Hermione finished "Harry, you've got it wrong. I've wanted to be with you for, I-don't-know how long"  
  
Harry looked at her surprised, speechless   
  
"You've been in my thoughts my dreams since we met on the train. When the troll came after me in our first year you were the one I hoped would rescue me, and in our fourth year, during the second task, I was crushed that I was stolen for Victor and not for you. Harry, I've always loved you, I've just never had the courage to say it"  
  
Hermione leaned forward she did something that Harry would have never guessed. She met his lips with a gentle kiss.   
  
------------------------  
All you wanted   
Was somebody   
Who cared  
And if you need me  
You know I'll be there  
-------------------------  
  
Harry and Hermione sat snogging under the tree for what seemed like hours. Ok so maybe it was few hours, but they just couldn't get enough of each other. (PF: ok I know what you're thinking, get your mind out of the gutter) Finally they broke for air. Harry just gazed at Hermione with passion burning in his eyes.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you still worried about the other things I saw that night?" (PF just for clarification the images of his fears)  
  
Harry's eyes took on a dimmer, more distant gaze  
  
"I worried about Sirius. Last time I heard from him he was very close to being caught"  
  
"OH!"  
  
Hermione jumped up to a sitting position   
  
"What?" said Harry  
  
"I just remembered, when I was looking for you in your dorm Hedwig had just brought a letter from Sirius!"  
  
Stood up and raised his wand  
  
"ACCIO LETTER!!!"  
  
"Harry are you sure you can get it from this far away-"  
  
Just then a piece of parchment came whizzing through the trees flying straight for Harry's hand. Harry caught the letter and sat down again next to Hermione then opened it and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry, I must have scared you with my last letter. Don't  
worry about me, the chase is over and I'm now in a place  
that the dementors have no way of finding me in. With the  
things are live here there's no way to sense life at all, it's  
an over load. Hope your studies are going well and hope  
you find the courage to tell Hermione your feelings.   
Believe me it's best to get it out in the open. Believe  
it or not, I had a crush on your mother once before your  
your father and her got together, I know how it feels.   
Give my best to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Sirius  
  
----------------  
And if you want to  
I can save you  
And I can take you   
Away from here  
----------------  
  
"So are you still worried now?"  
  
--------------  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
--------------  
  
Harry pinned her to the ground and smiled devilishly  
  
"No 'Mione. I'm not"  
  
--------------  
And all you wanted was  
Somebody who cared  
-----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well?????? Review pretty pretty please!!! And send me your suggustions,  
I love challenges!!  
^__________^***  
  
~*~ Princess Fireball ~*~ 


End file.
